1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch-selectable transmission control with a safety mechanism for transmission-equipped vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional finger-touch selectable transmission that achieves gearshift by shifting the position of the gearshift fork longitudinally (as indicated by arrow (A) and laterally (as indicated by arrow (B).
Gearshift is done in accordance with the control signals outputted from an electric gearshift circuit d that receives selection signals from a finger-touch gear-selection switch c and controls the opening and closing of solenoid valves a1 and a2 (which permit gearshifts in direction A in FIG. 1) and b1 and b2 (which permit gearshifts in direction B in FIG. 1).
Such a conventional transmission control, however, allows a gearshift to be accomplished even when there is a wide gap between the vehicle speed and the rotating speed of the engine if a push-button on the gear-selection switch c is depressed. A steep downshift from high gear to low gear, for example, can give rise to an engine overrun or a clutch burst.